Aren't We
by PiaoAiYang
Summary: Aku bukan yang dulu lagi. Aku yang sekarang adalah orang yang kuat Aku masih memikirkannya. merindukannya... HanYoung(OC)


PARK AH YOUNG'S POV

"Youngie…. Ayo turun. Sarapanmu sudah siap."

"Ne, Eomma."

Aku menyahuti Eomma dari dalam kamar. Aku langsung merapikan pakaianku, rambutku, dan semuanya. Aku memasukkan handphone, notes kecil, pulpen, dompet, dan banner bertuliskan "FIGHTING!" ke dalam tasku. Ah, iya! Kamera…kamera…mana kameraku. Nah, ini dia! Setelah menemukannya aku menggantungkan kamera itu ke leherku. Setelahnya, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Tidak!? Ah, ayolah..kalian harus ingin tahu. Kalian tahu kan EXO. Iya, EXO. Boyband yang baru-baru ini comeback. Dan hari ini…AKU AKAN DATANG KE SHOWCASE MEREKA! Walaupun hanya EXO K, tapi ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai EXO K meliebihi EXO M.

Setibanya di ruang makan, aku melihat tatapan aneh dari Appa, Eomma, dan Oppa-ku, Park Ah Jung. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hari ini hanyalah EXO, EXO, EXO, dan tentu saja…SARAPAN.

"Kau….spanduk berjalan?" Oppa-ku bicara sambil melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ahu? Aha hahsuhhu?" Aku membalasnya dengan mulut masih penuh roti.

"Youngie, telan makananmu, baru bicara!" Appa menegurku.

"Ne, Appa. Apa maksudmu Tuan Jung. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Lihat dirimu. Kau sudah seperti spanduk yang mengiklankan sesuatu. Jaketmu. Tasmu. Jam tanganmu. Dan lihat sepatumu. Banyak sekali logo seperti itu."

Tanpa berpikir lama aku sudah tahu apa yang Oppa-ku maksud. Aku melihat diriku. Jaketku? Aku memakai jaket dengan logo EXO yang di-sablon di lengannya. Tasku? Ada logo EXO yang bertengger indah tepat di tengah tasku. Jam tangan? Oke, aku memakai jam tangan bulat dengan logo EXO sebagai background-nya. Dan sepatu? Ah, apa aku terlalu idiot sampai sampai menempelkan logo EXO sebagai pengganti logo CONVERSE? Hei, tapi ini demi EXO!

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku mengganti semua logo ini dengan namamu?"

"Maaf, Young. Kau terlihat..eum…idiot. Hahahaha,"

Cih, aku tahu dia tidak menyukai EXO. Aku tau dia selalu menggangguku bila aku menonton video EXO di komputer. Aku tahu dia selalu mengganti channel bila ada siaran EXO di TV. Tapi ini... ah sudahlah,aku tidak mau merusak wajah dan penampilan cantikku dengan marah-marah. Aku langsung menghabiskan roti dan susuku. Lalu aku berpamitan dengan semuanya.

"Appa, Eomma, Oppa, aku pergi."

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu ditemani? Eomma jadi khawatir,"

"Tidak apa, Eomma. Gwaenchana," Setelahnya aku melihat wajah Eomma tersenyum.

"Youngie, jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Ne, Appa. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat. Hihi," aku pun mencium pipi Eomma dan Appa-ku. Namun, aku tidak melihat Oppa. Kemana dia? Ah, cepat sekali perginya. Aku langsung menuju pintu depan dan beranjak keluar. Ketika aku melewati pintu depan, tiba-tiba suara Oppa terdengar di belakangku.

"Kau mau menonton EXO. Atau menonton…'dia'?"

Aku kaget karena pertanyaan Oppa. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau kau disana bertemu dia. Hubungi aku,"

"Tenang saja, Oppa. Hari ini hanya ada EXO K. Tidak ada EXO M. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa. Tenanglah," aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin? Aku tidak mau kau menang…..," sebelum ia selesai bicara, aku memotongnya.

"Sudah ya, Oppa. Aku berangkat. Aku takut telat. Pai pai…." Kataku sambil berlari. Masih bisa kulihat wajah Oppa yang khawatir walau sekilas. Aku tahu ia khawatir. Tapi tenanglah Oppa. Aku bukan Park Ah Young yang cengeng seperti dulu. Park Ah Young yang sekarang adalah Ayoung yang kuat.

PARK AH YOUNG'S POV END

LUHAN'S POV

Aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin. Membiarkan styler merapikan rambutku dan memakaikan make-up untukku. Aku merasa semua ini begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah Showcase untuk merayakan combeack EXO di Korea. Tapi aku dan teman-temanku dari EXO M ikut datang hari ini. Memundurkan jadwal showcase khusus kami di Cina untuk menemani saudara kami, EXO K. Dan kedatangan kami kali ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Karena pemberitahuan yang sudah diterima fans hari ini hanya ada EXO K. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk penghormatan dan tanda terimakasih kami kepada fans yang sudah mau mendukung kami selama setahun penuh.

Sesudah di makeover. Aku mengambil pakaian panggungku, menuju ruang ganti, dan memakainya sendiri. Hari ini semuanya sangat sibuk. Acara akan dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi. Tapi semua siap-siap mulai sekarang. Comeback kami harus menjadi yang terbaik.

Namun, entah kenapa aku memikirkan'nya'. 'Dia'. Apa kabarnya? Apa dia akan datang dari ini? Biasanya dia akan datang pada acara EXO. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya kalau dia datang? Jujur. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Walau hanya sebentar. Mengungkapkan semuanya. Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku masih mencin….

"Hyung,"tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh. Ah, Sehun rupanya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Ia menggunakan kaos putih, blazer hitam dengan kesan bling-bling namun tidak norak, aku melihat beberapa logo EXO berukuran kecil terpasang di bagian dada kirinya, dia juga memakai celana panjang hitam yang keren, dan sepatu putih. Aku melihat rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan. Lalu ke arah kalung dengan bandul EXO yang ia pakai. Sama dengan kalung yang kupakai hari ini.

"Luhan Hyung… Luhanniiiee…,"

"Ah, ne Sehun. Waeyo?" ternyata aku bengong dari tadi.

"Ani. Gwaenchanayo, Hyung? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, Ani. Nan gwaenchana, Sehunnie,"

"Oh. Hyung. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sehunnie?"

"Mianhae, hyung. Apa kau…masih…memikirkan 'dia'?"

BINGO! Sehun, kenapa tepat sekali dengan apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya Sehunnie?"

"Tentu, hyung. Aku khawatir," jawabnya dengan nada agak memaksa.

"Sudah tidak, kok. Kau bisa lihat kan selama ini aku menjalani hidupku biasa saja. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan 'dia' lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya," jawabku dengan tersenyum. Berharap senyumku ini bisa meyakinkan Sehun bahwa aku baik-baik saja, walau kenyataannya tidak.

"Jinjja, hyung? Kalau mau, kau bisa curhat padaku sekarang. Agar ketika di panggung nanti kau bisa konsentrasi,"

"Ne, Sehunnie. Benar, kok. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa konsentrasi nanti,"

"Tapi, Luhan Hyung…"

"Hei, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Apa seperti ini Sehunnie yang selama ini kutinggal ke Cina?" aku memotong perkataannya sambil menyentil dahinya.

"Aah..appo, hyung," dia menghindar dan menutupi dahinya ketika aku akan menyentil untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nah, percayalah, , kita keluar. Sudah selesai kan?"

"Ne, kajja."

LUHAN'S POV END

NORMAL POV

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.35 sekarang. Walaupun begitu, tempat ini sudah terasa panas ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya orang yang ada di tempat ini. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan umur sekitar 19 tahun di antara mereka. Perempuan yang memakai atribut EXO nya itu duduk menyender menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam. Oh. Perempuan itu tidak hanya duduk, ia memakan snack yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Haaah…sudah habis lagi. Aku bosan. Kenapa sih Jin Su harus ada kegiatan ektrakurikuler? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengajaknya," ia mengeluh sambil melihat ke arah dua buah bungkus snack dengan merek sama yang sudah kosong dan tidak berbentuk di dekat kakinya. Setelahnya, Ayoung langsung meminum minuman isotonik yang ada di dalam tasnya dan berdiri. Ia mengambil semua sampah snacknya dan berjalan ke arah tong sampah.

"Ah..apa benar? Mereka akan datang? Waah. Daebak! Aku senang sekali!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat Ayoung yang sedang membuang sampah.

"Ne, ne. Aku senang sekali. Aku bisa melihat Kris-ge juga kalau begini. Aaahhh… senangnya..," terdengar lagi satu orang perempuan lain.

"Iya, aku juga bisa melihat Xiumin-ge. Aaahh…imutnyaa…," mereka saling sahut menyahut.

Terlihat sekali kesenangan di raut wajah mereka. Namun Ayoung, ia mematung. Ia mendengar nama Kris-ge dan Xiumin-ge. Jangan-jangan…. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ayoung langsung menghampiri kedua orang perempuan yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Mian, tadi kalian bicara apa?" tanya Ayoung begitu sampai di antara mereka.

"Ah…kami. Tadi kami membicarakan EXO M yang akan datang juga hari ini. Bayangkan, ini adalah kejutan," seorang diantara mereka menjawab.

"Jinjjayo!? Kalian tahu dari mana?"

"Itu…tadi aku dikirimi pesan oleh pamanku. Ia termasuk orang yang bekerja di belakang panggung pada acara ini. Dan dia bilang ia melihat EXO M. Daebak, ya!"

"Jadi…. Ah, gomawo, ne!"

"Ne,"

Setelah percakapan itu, raut wajah Ayoung langsung berubah. Ia merasa agak shock mendengarnya.

"EXO M, berarti ada 'dia'. Aku…aku…,"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara berisik di belakangnya. Ternyata itu adalah suara orang-orang yang berlari untuk mengantri masuk ke dalam. Namun, Ayoung tetap mematung. Ia bingung. Tidak tahu kenapa. Namun pada akhirnya ia ingat kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi pagi.

"…_**. Aku bukan Park Ah Young yang cengeng seperti dulu. Park Ah Young yang sekarang adalah Ayoung yang kuat."**_

"Iya. Aku kuat. Lagipula aku ke sini untuk melihat EXO K. Melihat Kai Oppa. Untuk Kai Oppa. Kalau memang ada 'dia', kenapa? Aku kan sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Kalau ada 'dia', palingkan saja wajahku. Ayo, Ayoung. Kai Oppa menunggumu," Ayoung menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan seketika itu pula ia ikut berlari ke arah antrian.

Tak sampai 10 menit kini Ayoung sudah ada di tempatnya bersama orang-orang lain. Yang datang memang kebanyakan perempuan. Ayoung melihat jam tangannya. 08.55. lima menit lagi dimulai. Dan Ayoung mulai tenggelam dalam perasaannya. Ia memikirkan 'nya'. 'Dia' yang belum lama ini bersamanya. 'Dia' yang belum lama ini menyakiti hatinya. 'Dia', yang melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, menurut Ayoung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari sekitar Ayoung. Ayoung langsung melihat ke arah panggung dan melihat seorang MC. Acara sudah dimulai ternyata. Ayoung langsung menyiapkan kameranya dan mengeluarkan lightstick yang ia beli di luar tadi. Ayoung mensyukuri posisinya saat ini. Ia berada di depan panggung agak ke kanan. Ia berharap pelajaran fotografi yang ia sudah terima dari temannya, Jin Su, bisa diterapkan hari ini dan menghasilkan karya yang bagus.


End file.
